I Was Made For You
by Lifeoffangirl
Summary: Jack is a vampire, but not an evil one. Rose is one of the only surviving humans. Jack saves Rose and tries to help her. They eventually become friends. But will someonething separate them? Will their friendship be able to stay? R&R. Similar to Twilight! COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

_Hey guys! I have a new story for you all! This story is not based on Twilight. Some things are similar, but none of the characters will be in it. Anyways I hope you all enjoy!_

Rose clutched at her thigh. She was laying on the floor in a forest. Rose closed her eyes at the pain. She had just been cut with glass by Jessie, the leader of vampires. She could hear a rustling in the leaves. Rose saw a man of about the age of 20 walk out. He had blonde hair and the most brilliant blue eyes. He walked over to her. Rose struggled to scoot back. "No… stay back!" She stuttered. The man stuck out his hands. "No. It's okay. I won't hurt you. I promise." Rose looked into the man's eyes and saw truth. After the man was sure that she knew he wasn't a threat, he ripped off a part of his shirt and wrapped it around her bleeding thigh. "I'm Jack Dawson." He said. "Rose Dewitt Bukater." Rose replied. The man smiled and held out his hand. Rose smiled back and took his hand. Rose noticed that Jack had fangs. She walked back, horrified. Jack was confused. "Stay away from me!" She yelled. Rose tried to run, but tripped on a branch and fell. Jack rushed to her side and tried to help her up, but Rose just struggled. "No. I'm not like them." Jack said, but Rose didn't believe him. She managed to to get up. After Rose stood up she ran.

"No! Please!" Rose exclaimed. She was trapped. Jessie was smiling. "Oh Rose. This will go by quicker if you don't struggle." Jessie put a hand on her check. Rose closed her eyes. Right when Jessie was about to bite her neck, Rose heard a voice. "Wait! Don't do it!" Rose looked up and saw Jack. What was he doing here? Jessie frowned and turned to face Jack. "What do you want?" He asked. "I want to do it. I'll bite her." Jack and Rose looked into each other's eyes. Rose saw that Jack was lying. Jessie laughed. "So you want to drink human blood?! I thought you were against it!" Jessie exclaimed. "Yeah, well I changed my mind." Jessie just smiled. "Okay then! Have at her!" Jessie moved out of the way. Jack walked up to Rose and whispered, "When I say, run." Rose nodded. Jack made it look like he was about to bite her, but right before he bite her neck Jack whispered, "Now." Rose ran. She ran as fast as she could. Jessie frowned as he saw Rose run away. He glared at Jack. Jack just smiled then ran after her.

Rose saw Jack come beside her. "I'm going to put you on my back!" He yelled. Rose nodded. Jack picked her up and put her in his back. Jack ran.

Jack and Rose were gasping for air when they reached Jack's house. "What is this place?" Rose asked, looking around. "This is my house." Jack said. "It's nice." The house was small, but consisted of a living area, a kitchen, and two bedrooms. Jack smiled. "Thanks." Rose turned to face him. "I'm sorry about the way I acted towards you yesterday. I didn't realize you weren't like them." Jack smiled. "It's okay. I understand." Rose smiled. "Good."


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey guys! I have a new chapter of I Was Made For You! I want to dedicate this chapter to my amazing best friend Titanic 11912! Thank you so much for reading all of my stories! Definitely read and follow Titanic 11912! Without further ado, here is chapter 2! Enjoy!_

Rose eyes fluttered open. She gasped as she saw Jack staring at her. "What the heck are you doing?!" She exclaimed. "Sorry, I was just watching you sleep. You look so peaceful." Rose just stared at him. "Okay…" She said slowly. Rose climbed out of bed. She stretched. Jack just watched her from the corner. "Um… I need to get dressed." Rose said. Jack nodded. "So.. could you leave?" "Oh, right!" Jack walked out of the room feeling like a dummie. Rose sighed as she watched him leave.

Rose walked out of her bedroom to find Jack cooking something. Which was weird because the day before there was no kitchen. Jack turned to face a confused Rose. "I.. um.. made some pancakes." Rose smiled as she sat down. Jack placed the pancakes in front of her and sat down. "So… tell me about you." Rose demanded. "Well… I've been a vampire since I was 15. I'm 20 now by the way." Rose nodded. "Anyway, my parents died in a fire so I left my hometown, Chippewa Falls. When I was running through a forest a vampire got me. That's when there were very few vampires though." Rose nodded again. "I somehow resisted the urge to drink human blood. I'm against it. I'm one of the few vampires that is against the drinking of human blood." "Well for me, I somehow have stayed a human for the past three years. I used to live with my mother and fiancé, but they got bit. So I escaped. One of my old friends named Rubin took me in. I had been living with him. Then I went out to get water. That's how we met." Jack nodded.

"I need to go hunt. Do you think you could manage?" Jack asked. Rose nodded. "I think I'll be fine." Jack nodded. "Okay, I won't be long. I promise." Rose smiled. Jack smiled back then left. Rose sighed as he closed the door. Jack sure was nice. He was handsome, kind, and caring. Rose wanted him, but she certainly would never admit it.

Jack sighed as he walked to find blood from an animal. Rose sure was something. She was beautiful that was for sure. Her green eyes. Her full lips. Her long fiery hair. He didn't only love her beauty, but her personality as well. She was kind, but was also strong. Jack was almost certain that he was in love with this amazing woman.

Rose heard a knock on the door. Was it Jack? Was he home? It couldn't possibly be him. For one it had only been 10 minutes since he left and two he should have had a key. After all it was his house. Rose shook the thoughts out of her head and slowly opened the door. Standing right in front of her smirking was Jessie.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey guys! Here's a new chapter of I was made for you! Hope you all enjoy!_

Jack could hear Rose's screams. He looked up from the deer he was feeding on. Blood all over his mouth. Jack wiped it away and ran as fast as he could to her.

Rose screamed as loud as she could, hoping with all of her heart that Jack would hear her. Right as Jessie was about to bite her Jack rushed through the door. "Jessie, let her go." Jessie turned to face him. "You lied to me." He said in his evil voice. "You said that you were going to kill her. Instead you ran. You ran with her." Jack didn't answer. Rose was crying in the corner of the room. Jessie just laughed. He walked up to Jack and grabbed his shirt. "I'll give you two days. Two days to kill her or I'll do it myself." Jessie pushed him then walked out of the house. Jack ran over to Rose and picked her up. "Rose, are you okay?" He asked. Rose was shaking, but she nodded. "I'm fine."

Jack had gotten Rose into her bed. He made her sandwiches as well. Jack sat by her bed. "Jack, you don't have to do this." Rose said. "I just want you safe." Jack replied. Rose blushed then looked down at her plate. "Thank you." Jack looked at her confused. "For what?" Rose looked up at him, her big green eyes full of love. "For saving me three times now. Without you I would have been dead." Jack smiled and rubbed her hand. "Of course." Rose smiled.

Rose rolled over on her pillow. "No, please!" She yelled. Jack shook her. "Rose, Rose wake up. It's just a dream!" "No! Jack!" She yelled. Rose gasped and sat up. She turned to Jack. "Jack?" She asked. Jack smiled. "I'm right here." Rose jumped onto him; throwing her arms around his neck and crying into his shirt. Jack was startled at first then smiled. He pulled her closer to him. "I had a dream… that… that…" Rose cried. Jack rubbed her flowing red hair. "Shh. It's okay." Rose looked up at him, their lips close enough to kiss. Rose slowly leaned into him and kissed him. Jack pulled back. "Rose, I can't. I might… I might hurt you." Rose looked at him sadly. She backed away, embarrassed. "I'm sorry." She mumbled. "Hey, it's okay. Believe me I wish that I could, but I might hurt you." Rose nodded then layed back down. "Could you lay with me?" She asked. Jack smiled and moved a piece of her hair out of her eyes. "Of course."


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey guys! Here's another chapter for you all! Hope you enjoy!_

Jack smiled at Rose. She was sleeping in his arms. Jack didn't know how he had gotten so lucky as too have had the opportunity to save this beautiful woman three times. Just then Jack remembered what Jessie had said. He had said that he would give Jack two days to kill Rose otherwise he would do it. No. No that was not going to happen. Jack wouldn't let Rose die.

Rose's eyes fluttered open. She had worried it had all been a dream. Jack, him saving her. All of it. But luckily when Rose rolled over Jack was right beside her smiling. "Morning beautiful." Jack said. Rose blushed. "Good morning."

Jack and Rose sat at the dining table. Rose was eating a bowl oatmeal which Jack had made. After Rose finished she brought the bowl to the contour and set it down. Jack got up too. Rose smiled at him. Jack smiled back. Once Rose was done washing her dish, she sat down on the sofa. Rose sighed. Jack sat down next to her. Rose laid her head on his shoulder. Jack smiled. "Jack," Rose started. "I want you to turn me into a vampire." Jack just stared at her. "No Rose." Was all Jack could say. Rose looked sad. "Why?" Jack looked her in the eyes. "Trust me. You don't want to. I had no choice. You do. Also being a vampire is not that great. Trust me you don't want that." Jack said. "I just want to be with you forever." Rose replied. Jack smiled. He kissed the top of her head. "Me too."

Jessie watched Jack and Rose from the window of their house. He frowned at them. Were those two in… love?! How could that be? How could a vampire and a human possibly be in love?! It didn't make any sense. Jessie was not going to allow this.

Rubin had been sitting on his sofa worried. It had been two days since he had last saw Rose. Had something happened to her? Did she get bitten? Rubin didn't know. He just hoped with all of his heart that she was okay.

 _Sorry it's short!_


	5. Chapter 5

Rose awoke to find Jack's arms around her waist. She smiled then rolled over to face him. Jack smiled at her. "Morning beautiful." Rose blushed. "Good morning." Jack turned serious. He kissed her. Rose was surprised, but was grateful. After they broke apart she said, "I thought you couldn't do that." Jack smiled. "After being with you for two full days I am used to your scent now. Plus if I were to bite you I would probably kill myself." Rose laughed. "But I thought vampires were immortal." Jack smiled then frowned. "There's one way that we could die."

Jack and Rose sat together on the sofa. Jack was reading one of his favorite books to Rose. Rose watched him read. She loved the way his voice sounded. It was calm and soothing. "And they lived happily ever after." Jack finished. He gazed at Rose, smiling. Rose smiled back. "That was a wonderful story." Jack nodded. "It was." The two didn't say anything; they just stared into the others eyes. Jack rubbed her cheek gently. "Rose, I love you." Rose smiled, glad that Jack felt the same way as she did. "I love you too Jack." Jack smiled and kissed her.

Rubin had made a decision. He was going to go find Rose. He grabbed a bag of food and water. He grabbed his pistol, even though he knew it was no use. Rubin left the safety of his home and headed out to hopefully find the love of his life.

 _Sorry this chapter was so short!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Hey guy! So remember how I said that this wasn't based on Twilight. Well... I sort of lied about that. I relized this yesterday when I rewatched Twilight. So yeah. Just a heads up. Anyways hope you enjoy!_

Rubin spotted a small cottage in the distance. He could see two people locked in each other's arms on the sofa. Just then Rubin saw a glint of bright red hair and amazing green eyes. Could it be? Had he found Rose? Rubin decided that he would find out.

Right as Rose was about to kiss Jack they heard a knock on the door. Jack and Rose looked at each other confused. They got up and walked to the door. Jack pulled Rose behind him and opened the door.

"Uh… hi. I was wondering if anyone by the name-" "Rubin!" Rose ran up to him and threw her arms around his neck. Rubin smiled. So he had found her. She looked up at him. "Rubin! I can't believe it's you!" Rubin smiled. "I was worried about you." Rose smiled then she turned to Jack. "Jack, this is Rubin. The one I was telling you about." She turned to Rubin. "Rubin, this is Jack. My...uh.. boyfriend." Rubin was shocked. "Um… hi." He held out his hand. Jack smiled and shook it. Just then Rubin noticed Jack had fangs. "My god." He backed away grabbing his gun. Rose ran in between them. "No! Rubin! Don't. He won't hurt us. Trust me." Rubin looked from Rose to Jack. He lowered the gun. Rubin was rather shocked that Rose had fallen in love with a vampire! Doesn't she know of the dangers they could be? "Hi." Was all Jack could muster. He stuck out his hand, trying to be polite. "I'm Jack Dawson." Rubin tried to smile. "Rubin Callaway." Jack shook his hand. Rose just watched them. She could sense the awkwardness between them. After they finished their introductions Rose coughed. "So… Rubin. What have you been up to?" She asked. "Well… I've been up every night worried about you." Jack glared at him. Was this man seriously trying to take Rose away from him? Rose smiled. "Well I've been fine. Jack's kept me safe." Rose motioned to her right, where Jack was standing. Jack nodded. "I wouldn't let a soul lay hands on her." Rubin glared at him. Rose could tell the two men were competing for her. "Boys listen. I need to talk with both of you." Jack and Rubin just looked at Rose. Rose motioned for them to sit on the couch. They did. Rose sighed as she stood in front of them. "Listen. I could tell you both don't like each other. Rubin, I'm not sure exactly why you are so against Jack-" "He's a vampire Rose! I don't understand how you could trust him! Let alone love him!" Rose was shocked by her friends outburst. "Well Rubin." Rose answered once she found her voice. "Jack is a very nice man! I trust him with my life." She replied. Rubin glared at her. "I thought you trusted me." He muttered under his breath. "Rubin, I just want to tell you that. I do care about you and I do love you," Rubin's face lit up while Jack frowned. ", just not in the same way I love and care about Jack." Jack and Rubin switched expressions. Rubin clenched his teeth then stood up. "Fine. I understand." He walked to the door and left. Rose was in tears. She ran after him. "Rubin wait!" But he was gone. Rose let out a sob as Jack walked up behind her. She turned to face him. "Did I do the right thing?" She asked, tears running down her face. Jack smiled. He walked up to her and gently rubbed her cheek, wiping away the tears. Rose smiled at him. "I'm sure you did."


	7. Chapter 7

_Hope you guys enjoy!_

Rose lay in her bed, awake. She couldn't stop thinking about if she did the right thing. Jack laid next to Rose, playing with her hair. "Do you think Rubin will ever forgive me?" Rose asked. "I'm sure he will." Jack replied. "If he's smart enough he will." Rose looked up at him. Jack smiled at her. Rose smiled back. "You should try and get some sleep." Rose nodded. "I know. It's also just…. do you remember what Jessie said?" Jack's expression turned serious. He didn't answer. Tears started forming in Rose's eyes. "I'm scared Jack." She said. Jack pulled her closer to him while she cried into his shirt. "Nothing's going to happen to you Rose. I won't let it."

Jack and Rose sat on the sofa cuddled up together, waiting. Waiting for Jessie to arrive. Sure enough they heard a knock on the door. The young couple looked into each other's eyes. Jack nodded. So did Rose. Rose got up and walked to their room to find a place to hide. Jack opened the door to find a smirking Jessie. "Well hello Jack." His smiled turned to a frown. "Where is she?" Jack just glared at him. Jessie sniffed the air then smiled evilly. He punched Jack in the face, which knocked him out. Jessie walked to Jack and Rose's room. "Oh Rose. Where are you?" Rose was hiding between her nightstand and bed. She was breathing so hard and her heart was beating so fast that Rose was sure that was how Jessie would find her. Jessie kept sniffing the air. Then he smiled. He found her scent. Jessie followed it to where Rose was hiding. "Well hello Rose." Rose looked up at him slowly. Jessie smiled. He yanked her up by her arm, breaking her wrist. Rose gasped. Jessie laughed. "Oh did that hurt? I'm sorry. Let me warn you though. If you thought that hurt then you're in for a treat." Jessie said in a menacing voice. Rose closed her eyes and clutched at her wrist. It hurt really bad. Jessie laughed then pushed Rose down. He squatted down next to her. "And your little weak boyfriend isn't here to save you." Jessie whispered in her ear. Rose was breathing so hard. Her heart beat faster then it's ever beat before. Jessie laughed. "I've waited long enough for this." Just as he was about to bite her neck Jack ran in. "Leave her alone!" Jessie turned to Jack. "Well I've seen you have woken up." Jessie and Jack charged at each other. Jack grabbed Jessie by the shirt and threw him across the room. Jack ran over to Rose and picked her up. "Rose, I'm so sorry. Come on." Jack walked to the door, but right before he was about to leave, Jessie grabbed his leg and threw him across the room. Rose went flying into a window. It shattered. Rose gasped. She grabbed at the piece of glass in her thigh. Rose closed her eyes at the pain. Jessie smiled and walked over to Rose. "This might hurt." He whispered. Jessie pushed on her knee, causing it to break. Rose yelled at the pain. Jack lay by the closet, unconscious. Rose's leg hurt so bad, but she had no idea of the pain that was coming next.


	8. Chapter 8

Jessie smiled as he picked up Roses arm. Rose closed her eyes. Jessie bit her at last. Rose yelled so loud. Her arm burned, the venom coursing through her body. Rose's screams awoke Jack. He saw Jessie sitting by her laughing. Rose was on the floor. No. Jack thought to himself. Rose was bit. Anger rushed through his veins. Jack charged at Jessie. The only way to kill a vampire was to pull of their heads. Jack ran up to him and pulled off Jessie's head. Jessie was dead. Jack ran to Rose. He smelled her blood, wanting it. Jack tried with all of his heart not to drink it. "Rose." Jack said. Rose could barely hear him. She was in so much pain. Her whole body burned from the venom. "It…. burns!" Rose stuttered. Jack had to make a difficult choice, right then and there. He might be able to suck the venom out of her, but would he be able to stop? "Rose. I'm going to make this go away." Jack said, brushing his hand across her cheek. Rose nodded. "I… trust… you… Jack." Rose closed her eyes. She was losing too much blood. Jack picked up her arm, closed his eyes and sucked the venom out of Rose's body.

Rose slowly opened her eyes, the pain was gone. "Jack," She mumbled. She looked around the room. "Jack," Jack was sitting at her side. "Rose, I'm right here." Rose turned to him and smiled softly. She laid back down. Jack had tears in his eyes. "Where am I?" She asked. "You're in the hospital." Rose looked around the room. She saw the hospital bed that she was on. She saw machines and blank white walls. Rose then turned back to Jack. Jack smiled sadly. He gently rubbed her cheek. "Rose, you need to go live with Rubin. He'll keep you safe." Rose frowned. "No. No! Jack, I'm staying with you!" Jack shook his head. "No Rose, I might hurt you. This was all my fault." Rose shook her head. "No it wasn't. And I know that you won't hurt me. I trust you Jack." Rose lifted a shaking hand and wiped the tears from his face. "I won't be able to live without you." She whispered. Jack put his hand over hers. "Me too. Rose, I was made for you."


	9. Authors Note

**So yes. That was the end to I Was Made For You. As you could tell, this series was somewhat based on Twilight, but with my own little twist. Now just like the Twilight series there will be a sequel. So I should have that up soon. I'm not sure what it will be called, but just check regularly to try and find it. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this series!**

 **Love,**

 **Titanic4life**


End file.
